


Are We Dancing?

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki realises that Ueda is actually really quite gorgeous without that hair to hide behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Dancing?

Koki stared.  
   
“Where’s all your hair gone?” he asked bluntly, and Ueda turned to glare at him.  
   
“Shut up,” he snapped, reaching for a towel to cover his short hair, but Koki pulled it away from him. “What’re you doing?”  
   
“It looks good,” Koki said, surprised. “Really,” he added, at Ueda’s suspicious glance.  
   
“I don’t believe you,” Ueda said, moving to pack up the rest of his things. “Have you seen Nakamaru? He was meant to come by before with that book he borrowed from me, and would you please stop staring at me.” Ueda turned to Koki, whose eyes were locked onto Ueda. “Really, do I look that bad?” Ueda asked, touching his hair with a hand, eyes downcast.  
   
“I just told you, didn’t I?” Koki said, moving closer and pulling Ueda’s hand away. “It looks fine.” It looked more than fine – Ueda looked amazing, without that hair to hide behind. He had always used his fringe as a barrier between him and the real world, as if it could keep out the evils of the world. It was like Koki was seeing a whole new person.  
   
“Then stop staring,” Ueda said, exasperated.  
   
“You’re really insecure about this, aren’t you?” Koki realised, and he knew he had hit the spot when Ueda looked at him, uneasiness shining in those eyes of his.  
   
“I don’t—What if people don’t like it?” Ueda asked, sighing. Koki just smiled and ran a hand over Ueda’s head. “Hey!”  
   
“Too bad,” Koki said, and Ueda finally smiled. “It’s done now, there’s no going back.”  
   
“True…” Ueda turned to face Koki. “Thankyou. I needed that.”  
   
Without those curls framing his face, he actually had rather sharp features, and Koki found himself staring again. Ueda’s eyes were searching his face, confused, and his eyebrows knitted together. “Koki? You okay?” he asked, but Koki wasn’t listening.  
   
“You’re…gorgeous,” he managed to say, and Ueda’s eyes widened. It was like he was only just seeing it, too – he may have noticed it a while back, but it wasn’t hitting him as hard as it was now. Ueda seemed lost for words, floundering for some kind of response, and Koki couldn’t really blame him – it wasn’t every day that your male band member told you that you were gorgeous.  
   
But Koki was still just standing there, this curious feeling coursing through him. Ueda’s eyes were bigger than he remembered; a rich, emotive brown. He had high cheekbones, no longer concealed behind that copper shield, and he looked rather regal, with the way he was holding his head up like that.  
   
“Are you—What are you playing at?” Ueda muttered eventually, eyes growing dark with anger and a hint of something Koki couldn’t decipher; voice thick with incredulity.  
   
“Nothing.” Koki felt his heart rate rise, becoming erratic as he moved closer, Ueda stepping backwards cautiously.  
   
“Koki, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but—“  
   
“It’s okay,” Koki said softly, “I don’t know what I’m doing, either.”  
   
Koki brought a hand up to Ueda’s hair, running it along the back of his head, then near his ear, where he left it. Ueda’s breath hitched in his throat; he was just staring wide-eyed at Koki, standing stiffly against the wall, where Koki had cornered him. Koki stepped ever closer, until his entire body was pressed against Ueda’s. His mind was screaming at him, telling him that this was insane, but he didn’t pay it any heed; his heart told him that this was just so right, and that’s all he listened to.  
   
He jumped in surprise as Ueda’s hand came up to tentatively grab the hem of his shirt, silently asking if this was okay; if this was really happening. Koki brought his other hand to cup Ueda’s cheek, looking deep into his eyes and smiling softly, feeling his stomach flip at Ueda’s own small smile.  
   
This was all happening very fast, but Koki wasn’t sure he wanted it to stop. Whatever this was.  
   
Ueda’s hand moved up to Koki’s hip, and Koki could feel Ueda’s uneven breaths against the palm of his hand. Ueda’s eyes flicked down to Koki’s lips and back up to his eyes, and suddenly something changed.  
   
Koki was the one to lean forward and kiss him first.  
   
Ueda sighed, his hands gripping onto Koki’s hips and drawing him closer, responding almost immediately, and making Koki wonder if he had been waiting for this. If he had been wanting this.  
   
But…this felt _right._ It was strange, the way this kiss was making him feel. His insides were tumbling about; his brain was a mess. But then Ueda did this thing with his tongue and all thoughts flew from his mind.  
   
Koki groaned, his hands stroking down Ueda’s arms and down to the small of his back, bringing him ever closer. Ueda’s hands slipped under Koki’s shirt, resting his fingers on the waistband of his pants, teasing Koki with the hint of something more. Koki just kissed him harder, but Ueda was kissing back just as fiercely, gently biting down on Koki’s lip as he pulled away, gasping for air.  
   
Koki didn’t let him go very far, however, and rested his forehead on Ueda’s shoulder, placing small kisses onto the bared skin there. He felt Ueda shiver, and chuckled.  
   
“You had enough already?” Koki challenged, and he found a kind of thrill in the way Ueda’s eyes narrowed, darkening dangerously.  
   
“Not at all,” Ueda quipped, grabbing a hold of Koki’s collar and dragging him back to his mouth. “You’d better be more than just talk, though,” he hissed into Koki’s mouth. “Can you really handle me?”  
   
Koki shuddered at Ueda’s tone, feeling Ueda’s hand slowly slip down to splay upon Koki’s stomach. “Of course I can,” Koki replied, finding his voice huskier than intended. His pants grew tighter at the way Ueda was looking at him, those eyes full of lust and want, and Koki was sure his own were reflecting the very same.  
   
They broke at the same time, hungrily kissing each other, their tongues entwining. It was more passionate; hotter; desperate. Ueda wrapped his arms around Koki’s neck, breaking the kiss once again and gasping as Koki just moved down to his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses onto his skin.  
   
“Mm…” Ueda moaned, and Koki could feel Ueda slipping, his knees giving way, and so he pushed him to the wall. “Ah—Nakamaru—“  
   
Koki paused. “What?”  
   
“I’m sorry!” Nakamaru called, and Koki turned his head, still not letting go of Ueda, whose arms were still around his neck. “I just—I walked in, and—this is weird—I can’t—Ueda, I blame you!” he stuttered, turning on his heel and shaking his head, trying to rid the image that was now permanently burnt into his mind.  
   
“Probably should have locked that door,” Koki said absentmindedly, and Ueda laughed into his neck. “Why does he blame you, anyway?”  
   
Ueda’s fingers threaded through Koki’s black hair softly as he answered. “Probably because he knows I want you,” he said. “He probably thinks I leapt at you or something.”  
   
“I wouldn’t mind that,” Koki smirked, and Ueda laughed, kissing him once more.  
   
   
\--the end  
 


End file.
